


Raw

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Romance, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “First, Sai only looks.”  [2009.03.10]Inspired by the same prompt as "Unfiltered," which is:  Video Camera.
Relationships: Sai/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Raw

**“Raw”**

♦

First, Sai only looks.

He kneels quietly beside the bed and waits to see if the soft and steady hum of the motor will rouse Naruto from sleep.

Morning pours through the slit in their curtains in a yellow haze, the room’s lighting conditions perfect for his purpose; Sai takes his time, lets the quiet moments stretch on and set the atmosphere. The dark blue covers on the bed are rumpled appropriately, covering just enough to make the set erotic without him having to adjust a single thing.

Naruto doesn’t notice anything yet, and Sai smiles, viewfinder pressed against one eye. The sleeping draught he concocted seems to be working; hopefully he got it right. Naruto’s unique metabolism made these things a bit tricky.

Sai begins at the top. Tilts Naruto’s sleeping head slightly more to the right to fill the frame, and then gently uses his thumb to part Naruto’s teeth, the moisture from his tongue enough to add a sheen of wetness to his lips. Sai zooms the camera in, and then slowly pans lower, easing the corner of the sheet until it falls away from Naruto’s nipple. Sai reaches into his own mouth to wet his index finger this time, then draws a lazy circle around the nipple and watches it perk in response.

Sai sits back on his heels, and swallows. He wonders if the camera is sensitive enough to have caught his reaction. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would have woken up long before this point, irate and covering his face. Sai gazes down on Naruto’s resting body and licks his lips—it’s more _fun_ this way, without the danger of it ending prematurely.

Sai carefully tucks his fingers under the sheet and presses them flat on Naruto’s sternum, then moves his hand down in the slowest of caresses, only enough pressure to catch the fabric and reveal a long stretch of tanned skin. Sai’s fingertips follow the curves of muscle, so very careful not to tickle, until Naruto’s torso lies bare on the bed, from yellow-blond crown to the burnished gold hairs under his navel that disappear beneath a fold of blanket.

Naruto’s left arm hangs partway off the mattress, fingers twitching in his sleep. Sai angles the camera to capture the motion, then pans upward to the strong curve of bicep and back over to Naruto’s throat and chest before widening the frame and sliding backwards to the foot of the bed, getting a full, panoramic shot.

He can hardly look away. So he indulges. He takes advantage. He begins to pull on the blanket, caught on Naruto’s groin in such an artistic way… and then folds the bottom edge to the side instead and bares Naruto’s knee. He needs to test how much he can get away with in case the mixture needs to be adjusted.

Sai pulls the blanket further to the side and reveals the line of Naruto’s shin and calf, a glimpse of inner thigh. He bends lower and brings Naruto’s slanting toes to his mouth and sucks them, licks them, presses his tongue in-between them the way Naruto likes it when he’s feeling especially kinky. Sai is careful with the camera, holding it steady while doing his best to arouse Naruto with subtleties. He might benefit from a tripod next time.

Naruto sighs, hand clenching into a fist and releasing. Sai captures it all on tape, tongue sliding along Naruto’s foot to nibble on his ankle. Naruto jerks—still asleep—his upper lip curving in the beginnings of a smile. Sai pauses, his shirt collar sweaty and constricting. He reaches for the sheet and folds more of it to the side, exposing Naruto’s thigh and hip.

Sai adjusts his knees to get a better angle for the shot, then uncovers Naruto’s other foot and sucks his big toe into his mouth. He rubs his left hand along the bulge in his pants, the camera focused on the center of Naruto’s body. Sai knows what he’s doing, and he’s very good with his tongue; it doesn’t take long for the folds of blanket caught between Naruto’s legs to change shape in accommodation.

Sai smiles to see its outline, thick and lush. He moves back up the side of the bed and slips his hand up in-between Naruto’s thighs, under the blanket, watching Naruto’s face as he gently cups his sack, soft caresses hidden from view. Naruto exhales a moan this time, turning his head to the other side in his sleep and reaching a hand down to adjust himself.

The angle is _perfect_ –Sai holds his breath, Naruto arching his back just so and rubbing his erection overtop the blanket, unaware of his thighs moving apart to offer better access as his hand falls back to the side. Sai takes the edge of blanket still covering Naruto’s far knee and tugs it slowly, slowly, slowly until that hardened flesh comes into view.

Sai has to restrain himself. Pause for a minute. Naruto is just too gorgeous. He _must_ be recorded. Without compromising the shot Sai unbuckles his belt and lowers the zipper of his fly, looking at Naruto’s body and longing for Naruto’s touch, settling for a momentary substitute.

Naruto’s cock twitches, a reflex action common in sleep. Sai’s mouth waters. He stops the motions of his hand so he can reach between those legs and clasp Naruto instead, rubbing index finger and thumb over the dusky pink head. Naruto shifts beneath him, hips lifting to grind into his hand. He turns his blond head back to the right, brows beginning to furrow.

Sai swallows, sensing that Naruto is close to waking up, the drug slowly wearing off. He strokes him again, hand squeezing tighter than before, thumb pressing the slit and gathering a drop of liquid.

Naruto’s hand clenches into a fist again, then releases, back arching and hips reaching towards Sai’s palm.

Sai keeps his motion slow and deliberate, holding his breath and watching Naruto’s face shift into half-asleep expressions of pleasure and confusion, arousal and fatigue. Naruto’s right hand comes back down to investigate the activity below his navel and join in—Naruto’s fingers slide in-between Sai’s to work his length, guiding them in a default rhythm and pressure exactly the way Naruto does it when he’s alone.

It’s unexpected, but Sai lets him take the lead—the camera lens does not miss a single detail.

Naruto circles his hips as their hands work him over, nothing on his sleepy mind but the urge to come which builds and builds and then suddenly spurts hot and sticky over their fingers, the name _Sai_ drawn out from Naruto’s lips in a long hissing moan of satisfaction, muscles rippling and then relaxing, immediately limp.

Sai’s heart thumps wildly in his chest, his desires reaching a critical moment made all the more desperate by the fluttering of Naruto’s lashes that signal him to take immediate action.

He wipes his hand on the bedspread and shoves the camera under the bed. Then he gets up and sheds both shirt and pants, placing one knee on the bed between Naruto’s just as those blue eyes blink open, and lips shift into a grin meant only for him.

“Sai. Hey.” Naruto tilts his head up, offering a good morning greeting. Sai sinks his fingers into Naruto’s hair, kissing him breathless. “When did you get back?” Naruto’s hand slides down Sai’s back and over his ass.

“A minute ago.” Sai leans down so their bodies touch.

“I missed you.” Naruto wraps both arms around his back. Then he flushes. “I didn’t know how long you’d be gone, and er—I’m pretty sure I just jerked off in my sleep. Sorry. Lousy timing.”

Sai glances to the side, remembering every delicious moment captured on film. And as with any obsession, this only makes him want more.

Sai touches their noses, then their lips; he rocks their hips together. “Make it up to me?”

Naruto grins, licking along Sai’s jaw and nibbling his neck. “Oh, I think I can do that.” He reaches beneath the pillow for the lubricant.

Sai holds his weight on his hands so Naruto can shift his tanned legs apart. Naruto bends one knee and slides lubed fingers inside the place so few have experienced—if any—besides Sai.

Surprise at Naruto’s uninhibited display gives way almost immediately to lust. Sai palms his cock, watching Naruto’s skin flush and prickle with shivers, watching Naruto’s erection grow from careful, experienced self-touching. For a moment their eyes lock; Sai trembles with desire, wild and unhinged.

When Naruto’s fingers come free and reach for him, warm and slick, Sai grabs their blankets and bunches them hastily beneath Naruto’s hips before lining their bodies and pressing forward and down. Naruto groans, a deep, rasping noise that spikes the hairs on the back of Sai’s neck. He closes his eyes—it’s too much; too good. He moves in deliberate slowness, hands splayed on Naruto’s taut belly, feeling the bounce of Naruto’s cock between his wrists with every thrust.

Naruto squirms beneath him, and Sai opens his lids halfway to see Naruto’s face twisted in pleasure, hands cupped beneath his spread knees. Sai leans closer and presses in deep, drawing a gasp from those parted lips.

It could be the lingering aftereffects of the sedative making Naruto so pliant. Sai pulls out abruptly and guides Naruto’s left knee until Naruto follows the motion and rolls over for him. Sai takes note of Naruto’s panting breaths against their blankets and holds onto Naruto’s ass, spreading his cheeks and sinking his cock back inside.

Naruto grunts this time, squeezing tight. Sai holds still, taking deep breaths to keep from coming too soon. Naruto moves against him, impatient, and Sai digs his fingers into Naruto’s hard thigh muscles to keep him still.

“Come _on_ ,” Naruto coaxes, voice breathy and urgent. “Don’t stop.”

The room feels like a greenhouse; both of them are shiny with sweat. Sai moves his hips again, several fast short thrusts and then some longer, slower, deeper thrusts that make Naruto moan into the mattress. Sai keeps it up as long as possible, struck with an intense artistic fervor that demands he capture _all of this_ between them on film, no matter what he has to slip into Naruto’s bedtime snack.

_Naruto never needs to know._

The thought of doing it, taping it, watching it by himself later—Sai pounds into Naruto and hisses when Naruto comes, body jerking with each spasm. His orgasm spills over into Naruto, hands holding their bodies together as long as possible, even when Naruto’s shaky legs collapse.

“Sai…” Naruto says his name, lazy and sated, but uncomfortable.

Sai reaches for the box of tissues and wipes them down, then lies beside Naruto on his back.

Naruto chuckles, grinning at him. “I definitely need a shower now. Come with me?”

Sai smiles back. “You go first.”

Naruto rolls over and then sits up on the edge of the bed, wincing. “Damn, Sai.” He stands up and stretches his arms over his head, then puts both hands on his lower back, rubbing. He looks back over his shoulder and winks. “Take it easy next time. I have to teach some Genin today, you know.”

Sai props himself up on one elbow. “Of course.”

Naruto shakes his head, still chuckling, and disappears into the bathroom. He closes the door.

Sai waits until the water of the shower starts up, and then slides off the bed and retrieves the video camera from underneath. He crosses the room to his easel and opens his knapsack, unfurling a scroll and digging around for ink and brush. With quick strokes he maps out the seal, places the camera in the center and hides it within the paper; he ties the scroll and leaves it in a pile with the others. Naruto will never notice the difference.

Sai smiles, pleased, and then goes to the bathroom and opens the door, stepping through the steam and eyeing Naruto’s silhouette.

Sometimes, he likes to watch.

Sai draws back the plastic curtain and steps into the tub just as Naruto puts the soap down.

“I changed my mind.” Sai slips his arms around Naruto’s wet, foamy body and smiles at Naruto’s answering happy laughter.

Sometimes, he likes to touch.

Naruto angles his chin to give him a lingering, freshwater kiss.

As long as he isn’t caught, he can do both at once.

Sai tilts Naruto’s head back and weaves his fingers into messy blond hair, holding tight.

As long as he has the tapes, this bond with Naruto will last _forever_.

Naruto scrapes fingernails down his sides, mouth shifting to suck on Sai’s pale neck while his hands draw meandering lines of pink on Sai’s aroused skin.

Sai tips his head back and relishes Naruto’s advances, the heat of the shower spray fogging the mirrors and burying the unwelcome speck of guilt in his breast within a cloud of physical sensation.

“Don’t ever stop,” he whispers, fearful hands curling into fists at Naruto’s back.

“Silly.” Naruto’s lips smile against his collar bone, his thigh nudging Sai’s legs apart. “Why would I?”

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way condone the non-consensual use of drugs of any kind, whether it's with a partner or in any other scenario. Sai... has many gray areas, and exploring those gray areas is what inspired this take on the prompt "video camera." <3


End file.
